


How You Knew

by Awseomness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A-spec Pidge, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Leifsdottir, Not in continuity with any other Voltron fics, Past one-sided Pallura, Real short, Trans Girl Pidge, just for fun, queerness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: A short conversation between two queer girls about how they came to know who they were.





	How You Knew

“When did you first realize you were gay?”

Leifsdottir didn't look up from the strategic projection in front of her. “First year of flight school.”

Pidge nodded. “Someone special?”

“Kinkade.”

That caught Pidge by surprise, mostly because Ryan Kinkade was a dude. “Huh?”

Leifsdottir shrugged, just a little bit. “He is the most beautiful man who has ever lived. I realized that if I wasn't attracted to him, then I must not be attracted to men at all.” Here, she did look up, and glance in Pidge's direction, “Once that was out of the way, figuring out I _am_ attracted to women was a lot easier.”

“Oh.” That satisfied Pidge, who smiled to herself and returned to their work.

“What about you?”

Pidge smiled a little bigger. Ina hardly ever asked people about themselves, or anything really, and it was dumb but it made Pidge feel kind of special. “Well, I figured out I was queer when I was eight. My brother was just starting puberty and I got this big, brick-to-the-face realization that he was going to become a man, and then so was I. I hated that thought so much, I looked for any alternative, and pretty soon I was telling Mom and Dad that I wanted to be a girl.” Pidge looked wistful when she talked about it, “They were so supportive, I was an wearing dresses and getting ready for puberty blockers within a month.”

Leifsdottir nodded. To be polite, she had been looking at Pidge's face while she spoke, and the fact that she didn't look away now indicated she hoped for more.

Pidge glanced away. “As for the girls thing… my story's kinda like yours.”

“Someone special?”

“You could say that.” Pidge blushed thinking about it. “I had always thought that I wasn't really built for relationships. My destiny lay in hard logic and cold machinery. But then… then I met Allura.”

“The Altean princess.” Leifsdottir said, to practice what Griffin called “active listening.”

“Yeah.” It was probably bad form to tell your maybe girlfriend about your crush on your… friend? Commanding officer? Liege-lord? Whatever Allura counted as. But she had asked, and honestly it felt nice to tell _someone_ about it. Someone who wasn't also crushing on her or best friends with someone who was. Or Coran. “I never really thought I could be with her, there was always something more important to deal with, but I just hated the idea of disappointing her. I admired her in a way I'd never felt about anyone before.”

“She is also very pretty.”

Pidge nodded. “It did not help.” She shrugged. “I'm mostly over it now. Allura is my princess and we're teammates who form Voltron together. I don't really want more than that. But, it did give me the data I needed to figure out that there are conditions under which I am capable of attraction to other girls.”

Leifsdottir nodded again and turned back to her screen. The two of them settled back into the comfortable silence of their work, and satisfied in each other's company.


End file.
